


Peaceful Easy Feeling

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair o'docs have a good idea to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Easy Feeling

It was non-regulation, but Henry never said a word. If his top two doctors wanted to hang upside down by their ankles, Henry probably wouldn't have said a word. Two hammocks rigged between the basketball goal and a pair of support posts they had actually taken the time to set up themselves were not the looniest things in the world.

Klinger was the one to make money off the pair o'docs' idea; when neither Hawkeye nor Trapper were using the hammocks set just where the best breezes hit this camp, Klinger was hawking them out for rental time. But Hawkeye and Trapper had the first right to them, with no arguing from anyone.

"Trap?"

"Yeah, Hawkeye?"

The two doctors were in pajamas, fuzzy slippers, and holding martini glasses filled with swamp juice. The morning air was just barely breezy, and the hills were quiet for once, letting them hear birds and the low conversation around camp instead of artillery and chopper blades.

"Wish these were under a pair of trees."

"Someday, Hawkeye. Someday."

The pair of friends fell into an easy quiet then, just closing their eyes to the world they were in, imagining home. Neither one thought about the 36-hour marathon in the OR the week before, or the kid they had sent home missing half an arm. For now, swaying gently in the hammocks, the war was on hold, and they were at peace.

It was a single shell, then another, that punctuated the idyllic interlude, before machine gun fire added its tempo. First Trapper, then Hawkeye raised up and sighed, finally rolling out of their hammocks to head for the Swamp and proper clothes.

The first chopper's rhythm sounded just as they reached the Swamp.


End file.
